Altar of Legends
Sells legendary items and creeps. Wedding Ring (75,000 gold) You should have won if you bought this. This item gives the hero wearing it +1000 strength, agility and intelligence, as well as granting the hero invulnerability. Also, even if your base is destroyed, your hero still lives. Claws of Ultimate Devastation (3,500 gold) These Claws give you +100 attack damage. You could buy an equal worth in Claws +20 to get +120 damage (and have an extra 1,000 gold), but the added cost is the benefit of saving inventory slots. Rod of Envy (2,250 gold) This item puts a hero into an uninterruptible Sleep for 2 minutes, and then awakens him with very low health. Sometimes this is the only way to defeat a hero with an outrageous set of items or stats. Use the two minutes to catch up in levels or to simply base the enemy who is asleep. Shinigami Aura (4,000 gold) Conjures an invulnerable and immobile stone that has outragous auras on it for 60 seconds. Granite Golem (3,500 gold) (Unit Level 15) For 3500 gold, you get a 6000 hp Golem with Spell Immunity, Resistant Skin, Absorb Mana (200 mana) and War Stomp (200 dmg + 6 sec stun). He's a great tank for your army, but be warned that his bounty starts at 1500 gold. Granite Golems can be healed with Tranquility, but do not benefit from healing wards or the mana regeneration aura in the middle of the map. Altar of the Gods (12,000) The Altar of the Gods can cast Divine Shield and Starfall of the Gods, a game-breaking spell that essentially destroys all enemy units. Many players don't realize that the sight range of the Altar is much smaller than the Starfall's radius. For maximum effect, you should cast Starfall from the center of the map, while your troops are standing in all four bases. If casted at the archvault, starfall will kill all units that are visible. Note that a Paladin with divine shield activated is not killed by an altar. This is the best counter due to the pally staying alive and then casting resurrection. (Be sure you dont cast resurrection before the end of the starfall or your units will be killed twice.) NOTE: If an altar is transmuted by Level 3 Transmute, it is worth 36,000. It is also known as "Savarina" Healing Ward of the gods (6500 gold) A better varient of the priest's healing ward it has loads of hp so it's not easily killed it has a large radius and last for 120 seconds . Contains 2 charges Pipe of the Gods (6,000 gold) One of the new ultimate items that appeared for 6.3. The Pipe of the Gods grants an impressive mana regeneration bonus, ensuring that with even one Pipe, it'd be very hard for your hero to ever run out of mana. Talisman of the Gods (8,500) This 1-charge item summons 12 Penguins of the Gods for two minutes. Penguins have the Awe skill which slows the movement attack speed of nearby enemies. They have a base damage of 40 and an extremely high attack rate. They also have a high defense and 10,000 hit points, so they are extremely difficult to kill. Penguins do not do much damage against buildings, so use them to focus units and heroes. One set of penguins can easily clear a base and leave it ready to be destroyed by your hero and units. But take care for ultimates of Lich and StrongestManEver, because they can kill your penguins easily. Drake Nest (4,000 gold) Purchase a Drake nest which produces a number of powerful flying drakes. These drakes have a strong attack and also benefit from attack and defense upgrades. Be careful where you place the nest, because if the drakes fly too far away from the nest, they will be automatically destroyed. Plate of the Stormlord (1,500 gold) One of the new ultimate items that appeared for 6.5. The Plate of the Stormlord is a very effective item. Plate of the Stormlord grants the possesor 12 armor and a 15% chance of purge on all attacks that hit him. Purge does 350 damage to summons and slows any units while removing their buffs. Extremely effective against jaood since without lust his threat is much lower and his ultimate becomes a gold mine. Category:Items